What's that Smell?
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: fang recieves a little surprise when he goes on a walk and becomes very smelly. Can he get rid of the smell before Max get's home? ONESHOT! slight fax.


**another one of my random oneshots! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I have been on vacation for three days now. I am in Hawaii. Everything here is so beautiful.

Fang insisted that I have a week off to do whatever I want, because apparently I have been working really hard. He even bought the ticket for me.

Because Fang was being so nice to me I decided that he should get some time to himself so I called my mom and she said she'd take the kids for the week.

Iggy and Nudge, just rented a hotel room, but Angel and Gazzy stayed with my mom.

I should probably explain. I am seventeen and we defeated Itex and saved the world (or so my voice said). We still keep our eyes peeled, but we bought a house in California, not to far from the Arizona border line so we visit my mom all the time.

The kids all love her. So that is how I am able to go to Hawaii for a week without worrying.

I know Fang won't get into any trouble, and Angel and Gazzy are with my mom. I'm only worrying about Iggy and Nudge they have gotten pretty seriously lately and me being the worrier I am I don't want them to get hurt.

Fang and I finally got together. I realized that I needed him so much after he got hurt when one of the bombs to destroy Itex exploded.

I waited on him hand and foot for a week before he was well enough to get around himself.

So I realized that I love him and that he is the sweetest thing ever, and as much as I love this vacation I really want to go home and see my Fang.

I miss him so I think I might leave here a little earlier so Fang and I can have some alone time before the rest of the flock gets back.

Fang P.O.V.

Max left Hawaii and the kids for her mom's house. Iggy and Nudge rented a hotel room and I'm just glad I'm not in a 50 foot radius of the two of them.

I can only imagine the things the two of them have been doing since no one is there to tell them not to do anything.

We defeated Itex and Max and I are a couple now. I'm so happy.

I remember the day she told me. I had just woken up from a small coma and was in the hospital.

Max was asleep on the chair by my bed. The doctor came in to check on me and told me that for the 5 days I had been in the coma she hadn't left my side.

After she woke up, Angel 'convinced' the doctor to let me go home. The only bad thing was that I couldn't do anything. I had to be waited on hand and foot.

So Max volunteered.

And for a whole week she did everything for me. I wasn't really even that injured…I just couldn't walk.

On the third day, when Max thought I was asleep she told me she loved me. Well then because she told me I 'woke up'.

So that was how we got together.

There are a lot of things people don't know about me. Not only do I have a blog. I also really enjoy photography and drawing.

I admit the first couple of things I drew stunk, but as I kept practicing I got better.

I love to draw pictures of the flock, but I have to say my photography is much better than my drawing.

I usually only take pictures of the flock, when they aren't paying attention. That way I can get pictures of them with their masks down. As I say that I only mean Max.

Another thing I really enjoy doing is taking walks by myself.

Near our house is a forest with many paths in it from the old owners.

So on the fourth day of me sitting on our couch watching TV, updating my blog, drawing and eating I decided I should get some fresh air.

You may be thinking why don't I just go for a fly? I like to fly at night better than during the day.

Firstly, because everything's foreign at night and secondly because I am less likely to be spotted at night with dark skin, hair and wings.

So I take walks during the day. Sometimes Angel comes with me, but most of the time it's just me.

I ate before I left, then I walked out to the forest.

It was a stiffling hot day, but once I was in the trees the heat died down.

I had my camera in my pocket, because you never know what you might see in the forest.

I took a couple pictures of birds and one of a praying mantis. I sat down on a decaying log by a lake. Cattails surrounded the lake. I came here trying to get pictures of some turtles (Angel loves turtles. She says they talk about interesting things) and snakes (Gazzy loves snakes.)

I watched the fish in the water make ripples apoun the surface, when I heard some rustling in the bushes.

I blew it off. It is probably just a bunny or something like that.

I heard a weird hissing sound and thought maybe it was a rabid cat, when I turned and saw a skunk two feet from me…spraying me!

I started to smell the awful putrid smell that was purely skunk and groaned.

How am I going to get this smell off of me.

I didn't want to frighten the skunk so I didn't move and waited for it to stop spraying me and for it to leave the clearing.

Then I ran all the way back to the house.

Once I got inside I stripped in the hallway and put all of my clothes in the washer.

Then I used my handy laptop to Google ways to get rid of skunk smells.

The first one I read was to take a tomato juice bath.

I got some tomato juice from the pantry (Nudge loves tomato juice) and poured it in the tub along with some water. Then I got in a scrubbed myself clean.

When I got out all I could smell was the tomato juice. Yes it worked!

I got dressed and then I heard the front door open.

"Fang! Are you home?" I heard Max call. It has only been four days since she left. She should still have three days left of her vacation. What if something went wrong?

"Hey is everything all right?" I asked coming downstairs and taking in Max and all her beauty.

"Yeah I just missed you, that's all," she told me dropping her bags and running over to hug me.

She breathed in then pulled away suddenly.

"Ew, um Fang what's that smell?" she asked appalled. One thing I've found out about Max…she always loves the way I smell.

Obviously the tomato juice didn't work.

"Ugh," I said sinking onto the floor not wanting anything else to stink.

"I was on a walk and I got sprayed by a skunk, so I tried taking a tomato juice bath, but apparently it didn't work," I concluded looking sheepishly at Max.

As soon as I finished she started laughing.

"You got sprayed by a skunk?" she asked amused.

I nodded.

"Ok well the tomato juice didn't work so lets see what else the internet offers," she said standing up and picking up my laptop.

"Ok here's one. It says to put 5-10 oranges in the blender then mix with soap," she walked into the kitchen with me tailing her.

She handed me seven oranges (she's not allowed to use any of the kitchen appliances) so I blended them while she got some soap.

Then I went to take a shower. I walked downstairs and she came over to me. She plugged her nose and said,

"Didn't work," I sighed and grabbed the laptop and handed it to her.

"Ok here's another. One quart of hydrogen peroxide, ¼ cup of baking soda and 1 teaspoon of liquid soap. Mix them together then bathe in it. Rinse with tap water then dispose. Do not store in a close container the container may break and pose and explosion hazard," she read.**(all true i got it off of . all rights go to them.)**

"So in other words never let Iggy and Gazzy see this website," I said grabbing the soap and baking soda. She grinned and went to get the peroxide.

We mixed everything together, then I went to take another bath.

When I walked out Max was staring at the door from the other side of the hallway.

She grinned when she saw me and I walked over and sat next to her.

She gave me and hug and breathed in.

"Mmm, you smell like you," she said so I hugged her back.

When we pulled away, I started to get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked in the cute way of hers.

"To dispose of the concoction I don't feel like living through another explosion…at least not one we created." I said walking into the bathroom.

When I walked back out she wasn't in the hallway.

I walked into her room, she wasn't there. I walked downstairs and looked in the kitchen…nope. The living room…nada.

Where could she be? I heard the drier go off so I went and smelled my clothes. No skunk smell.

I folded them then walked into my room.

There was Max; asleep in my bed.

I grinned, dropped my clothes then went and hopped on my bed jostling her.

She opened her eyes and kissed me, long and deep.

"We have three days to do anything you want. What do you want to do?" I asked her when she pulled away.

"Kiss you…and not get sprayed by a skunk ever in my life," she said pulling my head back down to hers.

_I really should make her go on vacations more often if I'm going to get this as a reward for letting her go. _I thought as I deepened our already deep kiss.

* * *

**tada! u probably think its completely dumb or stupid or something along those lines, but i was bored.**

**oo just so u kno i have a poll on my profile and i would really appreciate some votes. they will help some of my upcoming stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (JP does). I don't own the concoction they created. i got it off of .com. And i don't own skunks...that would be God.**

**srry to everyone who doesnt believe in God, but i do so yea he owns all those skunkies out there.**

**please review! :)**


End file.
